Monochrome Couple
by BlueberryCake31
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata adalah anggota dari Crime Ender World yang biasa disingkat CEW. Mereka dikenal sebagai pasangan yang berbahaya dan menakutkan. Namun, karena suatu alasan mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari organisasi tersebut untuk menjalani kehidupan pasutri yang normal. Tetapi, takdir mereka menjadi agen rahasia memang tidak bisa ditolak. Warning: AU, OOC, typo.


Prolog

Sinar matahari menembus tirai kelabu itu menandakan bahwa pagi sudah datang. Dua anak manusia yang masih terbaring di * _futon_ itu menggeliat pelan saat merasakan hangatnya matahari pagi menembus selimut mereka. Sang istri menggeliat pelan dan bangun perlahan dengan wajah setengah mengantuk dan menguap kecil. Ia melirik suaminya yang masih mendengkur pelan dengan posisi tidur salah satu kakinya keluar dari dalam selimut. Sang istri hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas beranjak dari kasur menuju ke dapur.

Dengan gerakan perlahan agar tidak membuat suara yang terlalu gaduh hingga bisa membangunkan suaminya, sang istri mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas. Telur, daun bawang, daging asap, bawang putih, bawang merah. Sang istri tersenyum kecil saat mulai memotong-motong daun bawang. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia menyajikan sepiring besar nasi goreng di meja makan dan bergegas keluar rumah sambil membawa kantong plastik berisi sampah.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Hinata-chan."

Merasa seseorang menyapanya, Hinata menengok ke kiri dan melihat seorang ibu-ibu paruh bayu sedang berbicara padanya, "Ah, selamat pagi, Takeuchi-san. Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak muda lagi."

"Hoho. Ini hanya kebiasaanku saja, setiap saat melihatmu aku tidak bisa berpikir kau adalah perempuan yang sudah menikah. Mengingat wajahmu yang begitu imut." ujar Takeuchi-tetangga sebelah-membuat Hinata sedikit salah tingkah.

"Takeuchi-san bisa saja. Saya tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan kok. Saya permisi dulu." kata Hinata membungkuk kecil dan bergegas ke tempat pembuangan sampah. Seusainya ia membuang sampah, Hinata kembali ke rumahnya dan berharap suaminya sudah bangun.

"Grok."

Kedua tangan Hinata berada di pinggangnya dengan wajahnya menahan kesal. Dirinya sudah sibuk dari pagi dan suaminya masih saja bersantai di tempat tidur? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Sayang, bangun. Sudah pagi. Kau tidak berangkat kerja?"

Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto untuk membangunkannya. Pria itu malah berbalik memunggunginya.

"Ehm.."

"Sayang, ayo bangun. Nanti kau terlambat kerja. Makanya kalau main _game_ jangan terlalu malam dong." kata Hinata setengah memaksa. Naruto masih bergeming di tempat dengan suara mendengkurnya.

Melihat sikap suaminya itu, Hinata tak tahan lagi. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang suami dan berbisik pelan.

"Kau ingin aku membangunkanmu secara lembut atau dengan cara kasar yang bisa membuatmu seharian di kasur?"

Mendengar ancaman istrinya itu, Naruto segera membuka kelopak matanya dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku bangun! Hahaha! Aku sudah bangun 'kan?" kata Naruto dengan keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya saat melihat aura gelap di wajah istrinya. Hinata berdecak sebal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Mandi dulu, aku tunggu di meja makan ya." kata Hinata sambil berlalu. Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Dia hampir saja merusak mood pagi istri tercintanya itu. Kalau sampai dia melakukan ini, bisa-bisa malam ini dia tidur di taman komplek.

"Kau hari ini akan pulang malam lagi?" tanya Hinata menyendokkan nasi goreng ke piring Naruto. Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk di tempatnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Mungkin tidak. Hari ini hanya pertemuan klien saja. Permintaan klien 'kan sudah selesai dan hari ini tinggal menyerahkan saja."

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja sekeras itu 'kan?" kata Hinata merengut.

"Yah, memang. Tapi aku lebih suka memantaunya secara langsung daripada duduk diam menunggu hasil. Rasanya aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja." ucap Naruto mulai mengunyah nasi gorengnya dengan lahap.

Hinata sedikit cemberut, "Mantan pengintai yang dijuluki _Eagle Eye_ memang beda. Tapi karena itu akhir pekan kita jadi sedikit berkurang."

"Hoo.. Jadi ceritanya kau merajuk karena tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain denganku ya? Hm?"

"A-aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu kok." ujar Hinata menunduk malu. Naruto tertawa tertahan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku berangkat ya. Jangan lupa untuk selalu mengunci pintu kemanapun kau pergi. Akhir-akhir ini banyak penguntit yang suka iseng."

"Iya, tenang saja. Apakah kamu berpikir akan ada yang menguntiku?" tanya Hinata sambil merapikan dasi Naruto.

"Ah, benar juga. Kecuali dia sudah bosan hidup ya. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku berangkat ya." kata Naruto mencium lembut kening Hinata. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Hinata.

"Hati-hati ya. Jangan lupa habiskan bentonya!"

Begitulah kehidupan pasutri tersebut setelah tiga bulan pindah ke Jepang untuk menempuh kehidupan yang baru dan melupakan semua kejadian pahit yang membekas di kenangan. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah kehidupan normal layaknya pasangan suami istri yang normal.

-x-x-x-

*kasur khas Jepang

Hola! Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. Blue harap cerita ini bisa memuaskan para readers semua. Yah, karena ini adalah kali pertamanya Blue muncul lagi FFn jadi mohon review dan kritiknya. Maafkan saya yang muncul tiba-tiba dan mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih pada kalian (_ _)

Leave a review please~


End file.
